A central direct injection (DI) engine cylinder head is typically configured with an intake valvetrain and an exhaust valvetrain separated by a central valley including the injectors and spark plugs. Connecting the intake and exhaust chambers to allow drainage and ventilation between the chambers is very difficult due to the head configuration required for central DI. A cylinder head cover may provide an opening over the central valley such that the central valley is uncovered providing access to the injectors and spark plugs, which may limit ventilation and oil drainage between the intake and exhaust chambers and through the head cover. Limited oil drainage between the high side and low side chambers may result in excess oil accumulation, insufficient oil cooling and increased potential for oil coking. Providing oil circulation, drainage and ventilation passages between the chambers may require oil management and circulation systems configured external to the cylinder head, increasing oil system demand, engine cost, complexity, and packaging space requirements.